Scare Fest
by AwesomeCupcakeCat124
Summary: A quick GaLe one-shot. It is the annual scare fest at fairy tail and nobody is yet to beat the reigning champion Levy however, Gajeel senses something is up and decides to investigate.


**Hi, this is just a special Halloween one-shot to keep all you GaLe fans happy.  
Happy Halloween!**

"That's an excellent idea" cooed Mira, smiling sweetly at Natsu and Gray as she continued to serve drinks. "What is this excellent idea?" questioned Erza, emerging from behind the trio.  
"Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fighting over who was the bravest so they suggested we settle by using the annual scare fest" said Mira, once again flashing a brilliant smile.  
Erza showed a set of white teeth; "That is an amazing idea, well done boys, I'm glad you are settling your differences responsibly" she said, turning to smile at the three mages.  
"I ain't doing to _settle differences responsibly_ " sneered Gajeel as he continued to eat his iron.

"Well," proclaimed Erza, "I think that we should establish some rules here, I nominate myself as referee" she said to the crowd that had gathered. "Everyone listen up, starting tomorrow begins the annual Fairy Tail Scare Fest! I expect everyone to participate" bellowed the requip mage. "The only rules are, no magic, if you are caught using magic, you will be immediately disqualified" she glowered at the onlookers. "Have I made myself clear?"  
"YES MAAM!"  
"Good then, now everyone have fun!" she said, jumping down from the table she had been previously occupying. "So shrimp, what's this Scare Fest?" smirked Gajeel, appearing behind the shorter mage. "Duh it's a festival where you scare people, metal head" grinned Natsu, popping up beside the duo. "Oi salamander, I was trying to talk to Levy, why don't you go bother bunny girl" growled the iron dragon slayer menacingly. "I came here to warn you, don't mess with Levy" said Natsu smiling knowingly at Levy. "She's the reigning champion of five years!" Gajeel gaped at Levy; surely this shrimp couldn't be that good? "Well I'm gonna have to put a stop to your reign shrimp" grinned Gajeel, looking down at her. "Bring it on, but I won't go easy on you or anyone else!" she huffed cheekily then getting up she quietly said "I'm going to go prepare" then she left the bustling guild hall to start her 'preparations'.

The next day at Fairy Tail came quickly and all the members were busy pranking and scaring relentlessly, Lucy and Wendy were the first to go, quickly followed by Max, Wakaba and surprisingly Erza. At the end of the day another six were down and everyone was extremely jumpy and on edge, everyone that is except from Levy, who had remained strong, and had already managed to boot a grand thirteen of her competitors out of the competition. Gajeel was starting to get suspicious with all this, Levy was usually a complete wimp and it just didn't add up, he decide he would follow her and try scaring her himself.

Levy smirked, this year was no different from the rest; she was crushing them she thought as she wandered along the crowded streets of Magnolia to get to the guild. She stopped dead; someone was following her and by the distinct smell of metal in the air, she had a good idea who it was. She continued walking, bracing herself for the inevitable assault, she ducked sharply into an alleyway, pulling out her light pen, she quietly uttered "Solid script, wall!" and as soon as it was created, hid behind it, ready to pounce.

Gajeel saw her go into an alleyway, so she thought she could dodge him, he'd show her; he proceeded to turn into the alleyway. "Huh? She isn't here" he grumbled confusedly.  
"Boo!" shouted Levy, jumping from her hiding place.  
"Kyaaa!" screamed Gajeel in an extremely high-pitched, girlish voice, shooting back and falling to the ground. Levy gaped at him, dumbfounded, did he just say _kya_? Levy burst into a fit of giggles, dropping to the floor beside him, shoving her fist into her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her laughter at bay. "Shrimp," growled Gajeel, "don't you dare ever tell anyone about this" he said advancing towards her. Levy calmed her breathing enough to reply, "Ooh I don't know I might, I like the thought of bringing the great Black Steel Gajeel to his knees" she teased. Suddenly Gajeel grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare" he whispered, his voice extremely low.  
"Ow, Gajeel let go" squeaked Levy, wriggling frantically as her sleeve was pushed up.  
"Hey shrimp, what's this mark on yer arm?" he said pushing up her sleeve further, revealing what looked like a small tattoo of the word 'fearless'. "Shrimp," he growled "is this yer solid script, is the reason yer not afraid of anything" he said staring down at her as he pushed he against the wall "Well, is it?!" he barked.  
"Yes" she whispered mortified as, with a small snap, her solid script spell broke; even it couldn't prevent the fear building up in her at the thought of every one knowing her secret. Gajeel shook his head before opening his mouth again and saying, in a softer voice, "I won't tell if you don't" he grinned, releasing her "Deal?"  
"Deal" she confirmed with a small nod "shake on it?"  
"Even better" said Gajeel, leaning in, "Why don't we kiss on it" he slowly brought his lips closer to hers and gently brushed them against hers. Levy let out a gasp and slowly leaned in, deepening the kiss, her heart pounding "Deal" she whispered against his rough lips.  
"Deal" repeated Gajeel as he took her hand and led her slowly back to the guild.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and check out my other stories, CupcakeCat out! :3**


End file.
